catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rum Tum Tugger (Rock song)
This article is about the original rock 'n' roll song. For the hip hop number, see The Rum Tum Tugger (Rap song). "The Rum Tum Tugger" is an upbeat, high energy rock song introducing the Rum Tum Tugger. He is the second featured character we are introduced to. He interrupts the tribe and sends the kittens swooning. Context "The Rum Tum Tugger is a Curious cat" - he wants to be the centre of attention, and interrupts Jennyanydots' applause. The kittens adore him, joining in and copying him, while the older cats hang back and disapprove of his "disobliging ways". He's a rebellious rockstar, drinking in the attention whether positive or negative. One, two, or all three of Mistoffelees, Munkustrap and Alonzo (depending on the production) describes Tugger as "a terrible bore", distancing himself from the rest of the younger cats joyfully dancing along. Bombalurina calls him "A curious beast", and flirts with him, however he literally drops her explaining "I only like what I find for myself". She quickly forgives him and continues to dance for his attention. During the dance break, Tugger usually runs into the audience, interacting with people (kissing a lady's hand, polishing a bald head with his tail, showing off his bottom, ruffling hair, etc.) then he selects a girl in the front row and asks her to dance with him. However at this point Tugger has been known to get up to all kinds of mischief, the actor takes the opportunity to improvise in character. He then leaps back onstage in time for the final chorus. He then takes position centre stage, surrounded by adoring kittens, all hanging on his final words. One of the kittens (usually Etcetera or Rumpleteazer, sometimes Sillabub or Electra) is so over-excited by his Rockstar presence that she gets carried away screaming, until he physically quiets her, which allows him to sing his final line. After his applause, Tugger is just about to get into a lively reprise of his anarchic song, when Grizabella appears and kills the joyous mood. Lyrics The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase the mouse The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat And there isn't any call for me to shout it For he will do As he do, do And there's no doing anything about it The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore! When you let me in then I wanna go out I'm always on the wrong side of every door And as soon as I get home then I like to get about I like to lie in a bureau drawer But I make such a fuss if I can't get out The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat And there isn't any use for you to doubt it For he will do As he do, do And there's no doing anything about it The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast My disobliging ways are a matter of habit Now if you offer me fish then I always want a feast And if there isn't any fish then I won't eat a rabbit If you offer me cream then I'll sniff and sneer For I only like what I find for myself (No) So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears If you put it away on the larder shelf The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle But I'll leap on your lap in the middle of your sewing Cause there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat And there isn't any need for me to spout it For he will do As he do, do And there's no doing anything About About About About it International Versions * French * German * Japanese Video Rum Tum Tugger - John Partridge Cats film 1997|John Partridge as Tugger, 1998 film Rum Tum Tugger - Earl Gregory Asia Tour 2015|Australian World Tour, 2015 press call Rum Tum Tugger - Adam Lake German Tour 2013|Adam Lake as Tugger, German tour 2013 Rum Tum Tugger - Rob Fowler Cats Stuttgart 2001|Rob Fowler as Tugger. Gallery Tugger Bomba Vic l81.jpg|London 1981 Tugger L81 1.jpg|London 1981 Tugger l9111 02.jpg|London 1991 Tugger l9305 01.jpg|London 1993 Tugger Bomba uk8906 Christian Hughes Rosemarie Ford.jpg|UK Tour 1989 Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 1.jpg|UK Tour 2013 Tugger John Partridge Film 03.jpg|Film, 1998 Music Video In 1985, a music video for "The Rum Tum Tugger" was filmed. It was the first ever music video created for a Broadway show. Rum Tum Tugger - Terrence V Mann MTV Broadway, 1984 Credits: *Starring: Terrence V. Mann as Rum Tum Tugger *With: Charlotte d'Amboise, Jane Bodle, Paige Dana, Denise DiRenzo, Marlene Danielle, Dodie Pettit, Valerie C Wright *Executive Producer: The Schubert Organization *Production Company: Creative Concepts/New York *Director: Jeff Lee *Producers: Lou Vetter, Richie Vetter, Lou Fusaro *Director of Photography: Michael Negrin *Editor: David Seeger (Today Video/New York) *Music Engineer: Joe Arlotta *Choreography: Thom Reed, Michael Scott Gregory *Makeup: René Clemente Category:Musical Numbers